1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to radio frequency (RF) filters, and particularly to an adjustable RF filter.
2. Description of Related Art
In response to various frequency bands of an electronic device, filters have also been demanded to remove noise in frequency bands. Filters are generally designed to remove noise from specific frequency bands, therefore different filters to be designed for different applications. Filters designed in this way are not easily adjustable for use in applications other than what they were specifically designed for.